cohorts_veil_of_entropyfandomcom-20200213-history
Norfolk Warriors
History Long before the reign of Emperor Arcanus Illum, the nomadic tribes of Saskabellon lived a peaceful existence living off the land, following the great herds. These were golden times indeed. As Arcanus pushed north from the Azillation Mountains, the tribes avoided confrontation and the conquering hordes. It would seem though, that wherever they went, they were encroaching on somebody else's lands and they were driven off at the end of a spear. They were eventually forced to move to the northern coast of the Eastern Continent. There they found peace and a very hard life. The land of the north is harsh and unyielding. Summers are short and winters are long and dark. One young warrior travelled far across the frozen sea, where he found a great ruins, sitting at the foot of a great temple that rose into the sky beyond his sight. The Gods the young warrior discovered had long since been forgotten and much of their power lost. As word of these new gods spread among the displaced tribes, they were quickly accepted and through their prayers, their powers were restored. These Ice Gods taught the tribes their ways and their customs. They taught them the long forgotten elemental magic and bestowed upon the faithful great powers. Above all, they taught them how to take back what they lost. Write a brief summary of the faction here. Victory Conditions There is only one condition that must be met for the Norfolk Warriors to claim a factional victory. They must free Titan from his sub-marine prison in order that he may help them seek revenge on the Elves and Humans that forced them from their homelands. Key Characters List each of the key characters here. Key Locations Arnnor - Kingdom of the Norfolk Warriors, Capital City Iceford. Berrathia - Kindom of the Berrat peoples, Capital City Ravenlord Jotunheim - Kingdom of the Ice Giants, Capital City Jotunheim (Ice Giant Castle) Lycos - Kingdom of the Were Tribes, Capital City East Den Notes Jotunheim - Ice Giant Castle - becomes a major quest chain. The Ice Giants are children of Titan. Gaining control of them opens up other quests to gain access to Titan, because they can teach the faction the necessary secrets to locate his sub-marine prison. The Ice God needs churches of Bael and Olin to be converted to Titan. The goal is to have more Titan churches than there are Olin/Bael churches combined. Norfolk seek revenge on the Humans and Elves for displacing them from their lands. Titan has a major hate on for both Olin and Bael and wants them destroyed (or enslaved/imprisoned). Titan prison is in the ocean between Iceford and the mainland. The prison is guarded/managed by a Leviathan. The leviathan has "minions" that have been attacking Iceford and the surrounding lands and these "minions" need to be destroyed. Perhaps there are "nests" that ultimately need to be destroyed to stop these quests. Killing the leviathan can offer a chance for a Norfolk character to "merge" with it, gaining all the cool powers the leviathan has. Killing the laviathan allows the "key" to what holds Titan to be extracted from it and open the gate to his prison. There needs to be some sort of quest that allows the leviathian to be moved to land to fight it. Another choice, rather than moving the leviathan to land is to convert the sea where the leviathan to land (drain the pool). A "dragon tear" will be used to cause the water to turn to land. Some alternate means (using a princess to draw out the monster) can get the monster to come to the shore. Killing the leviathan requires a special potion (or artifact) which is picked up from an alchemist. To get the potion, you need to perform quests to get the ingredients. In order to get the quests to get the ingredients, you first need to gain his trust/respect by doing a number of other quests. Killing the leviathan gives you something that you need to convince the ice giants to give you an army to defeat the Celestial Knights that are guarding the prison. There will be a powerful bow that will be very helpful, but not mandatory, to kill the laviathan. Might be a potion. Each of Ollin and Bael have one major cathedral created for them. Each of these cathedrals must be destroyed. To make complete the creation of Titan, the Ancient Altar in Iceford must be consecrated. The heart, soul, will and child of Titan must be present at the consecretion. These are titles that are given to characters by completing other quests (yet to be determined). To get the Heart of Titan title, the character must sacrifice an elven high priestess at the Heart of the Elven Forest. To get the Will of Titan title, the character must sacrifice one of the seven sons of Arcanus Illum. To get the Soul of Titan title, the character must merge with a Boreal Pheonix. To get the Child of Titan, you must have an Ice Giant character with the title. All players in the Norfolk faction will start in a barony near Two Peaks Castle. Category:Norfolk Warriors Category:Factions